The unexpected
by TwiSweetHeart
Summary: Bella imprints on Edward. How will the Cullens and Jake react when a werewolf imprints on a vampire? A vampire being imprinted on by a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my Beta, Biddy429 for making this story better!=) Reviews are appreciated.**

My twin brother, Jake and myself were out on patrol tonight. We had been out two nights in a row now and we were both exhausted.

"_You got anything, Jake?"_

"_Nope"-_sniff- "_nothing"_

I sighed. There was really was no sense in us doing patrol. There were no leeches, bloodsuckers or whatever they call themselves**.** The last time there were leeches in Forks it was over a hundred years ago, when my great-greatgrandpa had been Chief .

I suddenly caught the scent of a sweet sickly smell and howled. Humans, if they heard the howling, would think it was just some scary old wolves in the forrest, to a leech, now _they_ would know differently, they would _know_ it was the cry of their enemy, the Werewolves or as we like to call ourselves, the Shapeshifters!

To those amongst us, our pack, it was a warning.

"_Great,____just our luck, when the leeches show up it just Jake and me, the two of us. How convenient!"_ I scowled. "I am unsure if they wil realise who we are, we must look strange, it depends if it is the same leeches as before, I doubt it! We had been running in from different locations and met up at the same point, we were running so fast it felt as though we were now flying towards the border, so much so that we were slightly out of breath. 

A man, a human, aged about thirty-five, was standing in the clearing, behind him, perhaps two or three feet away stood the rest of them. He was tall and had blonde, wavy hair with porcelain skin. His skin and the skin of the rest of them looked wrong – white and hard as stone although you would need to touch it to know this. That was not something we were about to do! Jake gave a throaty chuckle and I was reminded again that while we were in wolf form we spoke silently to each other telepathically..

These people, if I can call them that, just stood there staring at us quietly but with loathing in their eyes. I then noticed their eyes, such strange eyes, I had ever only heard of such beings but through local folklore. The stories were passed through generations about the leeches, vampires, cold hard beings, the pale faces, murderers who sucked the blood from humans. I turned my head and looked Jake in the eye, I then turned and started trotting back to the woods in order to phase They obviously wanted to talk.

Once I had phased and put on some clothes I returned to the clearing where they all stood. When I was standing no more than two feet from the man in the front, I started to talk.

**"**Okay then leeches, why are you here and what do you want?" If he didn`t want me to ask, too bad.. I looked at him with a cold expression. He looked right at me and began to speak "Well, we were hunting, and we came across.... a scent." He went on carefully."It is a scent we recognise but have not came across for a long time – yes, we know what your scent smells like but it is nothing like that – we know your scent, it is disgusting to us, we are repulsed by it" Jake begins to growl and I put my hand out to him to reassure him that all is okay, we do not want to fight, we are outnumbered just now.

Did he really think he could hurt our feelings, their scent is repulsive to us too! "Likewise" I said. He ignored the retort. He then looked like he was debating something and had a strained look on his face. "Well, we haven`t exactly came across a..._werewolf _scent." The way he said werewolf made me feel slighlty uneasy. He was supposed to hate us. Not say werewolf with a caring look on his face, as if there was something bigger and worse out there that could harm us and maybe even them! I doubt it!

"Oh, well we haven`t came across and _leech_ in quite some time, either." I put on my sweetest smile and made my voice like honey. Yeah, I knew how to seduce. Emily had taught me. He looked stunned for a second before Jake started snickering. Jake was standing off to the side, looking like he wanted to roll in the dirt and start laughing- as best as he could while in wolf form.

He came to stand slightly in front of me and I had to roll my eyes. He was _soo_ overprotective. I stepped foward a little and knotted my fingers in his russet coloured fur and pulled him back slightly. The man looked curious at the exchange between us. He just looked at me and asked a question that I never thought I would hear a leech or a wolf ask!!

"Is is true? What the legend`s say? About imprinting?" Why the hell would he want to know that? I must have had a confused look on my face because he just sighed and said he was curious. I narrowed my eyes and put as much sarcasm into my voice when I said,"Hey, why don`t we just go to a coffee shop or something so we can catch up?" He looked like he was actually thinking about it! "Carlisle" a voice snarled. I looked to the right of him and saw a boy with bronze hair that stood up at all ends. He looked at me and I felt as though my whole world were being turned upside down.

_Oh, God. Oh God. What just happened?_ All I knew was that I had to leave there and quick.

Which is exactly what I did.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Point of View:

I really didn't know how long I had been running for, I could have been running for hours, I honestly did not know at all. Maybe I had been running for days, that was how I felt. At the end of the day I really didn't care anyway. What a silly saying for me to come up with "at the end of the day!" As though I, a wolf would even care, much less appreciate when the end of any day would arrive! As I said I did not know how long I had been running for, it must have been a while anyway.

The only think I could think of was I had imprinted. I could not believe that I had finally imprinted and to my horror, dismay and total confusion, it was a vampire that I had imprinted on! How in heavens name could that happen? How do you cope with _that? _How do I explain it to the pack, hell how do I explain it to myself? I got to thinking for a moment, maybe I hadn't imprinted after all, maybe it would be okay. But deep down in my heart I knew, I was all but doomed. What do I do now? how does this work? I mean I know how things go when it`s a wolf and wolf but this is a strange one, wolf and a vampire, dog and a bloodsucker!

Not only do I have the problem of understanding and dealing with the issue of imprinting with one of "them" but now I need to work out what happens next. There is the smell, no the stench if I am truthful. How do I cope with that? I shake my head in exasperation and think to myself "_well it could only happen to me couldn't it, oh no I couldn't imprint on a mere mortal but I have to go and break with tradition and do things differently, I have to go and do the unthinkable, urgh!" _

To add insult to injury, the vampire that I imprinted on had to be the bronze headed one. Just my luck! I could not get him out of my mind, he was crawling around in my head and I could not for the life of me get rid of him. He just kept standing there staring at me as though I was something extra special, I just wish he would look elsewhere! He kept looking at me with those golden eyes of his, his wide sensuous lips which curled into the most dazzling smile. The emotions flitting over his face were astounding, strange emotions which I felt were reflected in my own eyes. I didn't like it, not one little bit!

What did it all mean? I was wary but for some reason I could not drag my eyes from his, he looked at me with so much….oh, I don't know, I needed to get away. so I obviously decided to run, maybe if I run away fast I would find out later that it didn't happen at all.

For a moment I could have sworn that I had seen the expression of hurt in those golden eyes, wait a minute, hurt in a _vampires eyes!_ Surely not! I laughed bitterly at that thought, imagine a vampire being hurt, even if it were possible! Well not physically anyway.

For a moment, I could have sworn that there was hurt in those eyes. But a _vampire, hurt?_ Surely not! I laughed bitterly at the ridiculous thought. A vampire being hurt? There was no possible way.

My mind wandered back to the imprinting problem, maybe I did imprint but I couldn't help thinking that this was not in the "rules". But, as far as I knew, there were no _rules._ Whatever happens, happens, I guess. Again I thought "a vampire and a wolf" what a combination, the stink of wet dog combined with the rusty smell of blood in the air - marvellous!

What a ridiculous idea this was! But no, it wasn`t just an idea now, it had become a reality. Suddenly something stirred inside me, something really odd but good, I knew the feeling was real and true, it was right, yes I had imprinted on a vampire and that was my destiny and I had to accept it and deal with it. As best as I could.

Edward's point of view:

What on earth happened? One second I was alone, the next there was an angel standing nearby, a very beautiful angel, almost ethereal, absolutely stunning.

Then, nothing. She wasn`t there anymore. Where did she go? I had to find her. I needed her, I felt lost without her and so alone.

She had been standing right there in front of me, her glorious hair shining in the dim light, her beautiful eyes, her glowing skin, her perfume. She was a wolf so how does she have a scent of perfume? Almost lavender. Am I imagining things? I must be; for one second she was there and the next she had gone, as though she was a puff of smoke!

The feelings I had in the pit of my stomach, fear, terror, excitement, adoration, lust! I could go on for hours and I was never run out of adjectives to describe her, what a creature she was, utterly amazing.

I felt lost and alone, almost as though she had taken a part of me with her, the most vital part that I needed to keep me sane if not alive. I needed to see her, be with her. But I did not know where she went and I do not know who she is or where she lives. In fact, I don't know anything at all about her other than the fact that she was a wolf and I had fallen hopelessly, irrecoverably in love with her.

I needed to find my other half, my heart, my soul, my reason for being. I know now where my destiny lay and I was going to make sure that she stayed with me now and forever.

One thing that did strike me as strange. Odd, even, was the fact that I could not read her mind. What made her more special than anyone else? I know it wasn't because she was a wolf or anything to do with her heritage. I could always read the minds of a wolf so what made her so different, what made her so special, apart from her beauty?

I could not figure out why I was unable to see into her mind, to see what she too was thinking, to find out if she felt the same as I. Maybe I was only being selfish wanting to know everything, maybe she simply did not want me to be able to read her mind and was blocking me without realising what she was doing. But, she wasn`t a vampire, with the power of blocking her mind..If it wasn't that then I dreaded to think of what else it could be. I had never met anyone ever in my long existence that could block their mind from me, and I was not sure I liked it. This was strange indeed, a first for me. Well, there was a first for everything, I suppose.

Enough of this procrastinating, I needed to find her, talk to her and find out as much as I could about her.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I have bad news. Marannda has died in a horrible car accident a couple months ago. I just now found out that she has had a fanfiction account. So, you will be getting no more new chapters from her. I have not decided weather or not I will take over her stories, because I know she would want you to know what happens in her stories. She has notes saved on her computer. If you have any questions, please PM me.

~Alyssa.


End file.
